Shrine Of Miracles
by Anya Ceres
Summary: The Shrine of Miracles holds four gods of war: Akashi Seijuro, the leader. Kise Ryouta, the archer. Aomine Daiki, the warrior. Murasakibara Atsushi, the forger. Kuroko Tetsuya... the kitty! Kagami and Midorima, the sole priests of the Shrine cope with having five gods who always seem to get into trouble, their school, and their basketball, especially now that Kuroko's here!


**This one I have been sitting around thinking about for awhile now and finally got it down on paper. I'm going to include all of the information you will need to know below to get an understanding. I think I have about 6 chaps planned out but I'm still debating what I exactly want to do. Anyway, please read, drop a review even. All is always loved and appreciated.**

**Love Ceres!**

KUROKO: divine protector of children, of fertility and birth, and carrying over the dead

KISE: Masculine beauty, archery, single combat.

AOMINE: strength, strategy, bloodlust, victory

AKASHI: politics of war, decides deaths in battle, prophecy

MURASAKIBARA: armor, weapons, skill, hunting, horses

Kuroko: Takes three forms: child, black kitten, and a 14 year old boy. He takes his kitten form when other people besides Kagami and Midorima are there. Takes his child form, he looks about 5 years old, when it is just the other four gods and Kagami and Midorima are around. He only takes his 14 year old form on rare occasions. He enters the shrine about 800 years after Kise does.

Kise: Takes two forms: a golden retriever and a 18 year old man. He takes his dog form when others beside the other gods and two priests are there. He takes his 18 year old form when the priests and other gods are there only. Fourth god to enter the shrine which was over 700 year ago.

Aomine: Takes two forms: black panther and 18 year old man. He takes his panther form when others beside the other gods and two priests are there. He takes his 18 year old form when the priests and other gods are there only. Third god to enter the shrine which was over 800 year ago.

Murasakibara: Takes two forms: bear and 18 year old man. He takes his bear form when others beside the other gods and two priests are there. He takes his 18 year old form when the priests and other gods are there only. second god to enter the shrine which was over 850 year ago.

Akashi: Takes two forms: Lion and 18 year old man. He takes his lion form when others beside the other gods and two priests are there. He takes his 18 year old form when the priests and other gods are there only. First god to enter the shrine which was over 1,600 years ago.

Kagami: Became a priest to the Shrine of Miracles four months ago, his family sending him off to gain experience at other shrines.

Midorima: His family runs the Shrine of Miracles and he will take it over as the sole heir. Kagami is entrusted to him.

…**.**

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of break. I want everyone to keep up with training because when we get back we have an all day practice match with Shutoku high!" Riko smiled evilly before everyone sighed. Kiyoshi though only laughed happily as Hyuga started yelling at him.

Kagami grabbed his towel and wiped at his face before heading toward the locker room by himself. Izuki and Mitobe followed a few minutes after as Kagami was getting dressed to head home.

"Do you want to go with everyone to get dinner?" Izuki asked but Kagami shook his head.

"Thanks but I need to get home." Kagami slung his bag over his shoulder, checking his dinging phone. Another text from Midorima telling him to hurry up. He mumbled under his breath before walking toward the door.

"Are you sure Kagami? You never go anywhere with us!" Izuki whined and Kagami looked over his shoulder smiling with a slight wave of his hand.

"Maybe next time." He shrugged his shoulders before heading to the gate to see Midorima with his head phones in most likely listening to Oha-Asa again. Tucked at his side was a purple stuffed bunny with one missing ear.

"You're late again." Midorima pulled out his head phone, turning toward Kagami.

"Oh shut up." Kagami grumbled as he bumped his shoulder lightly off of Midorima's.

"If those idiots made a mess again it's your turn to clean it up since _you _made us late _again._" Midorima smacked him with the bunny.

"What's the worst they can do?" Kagami walked backwards as he talked to Midorima.

"Remember when you asked me why the east side of the shrine looked so new?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Aomine and Kise got Akashi mad and they ended up setting the place on fire. They've done worse, believe me."

Kagami whistled slightly before they stopped at the subway station. They stood in companionable silence as they waited and rode on the train toward the shrine. Kagami stood, staring out the window while Midorima sat in the seat below him, still listening to Oha-Asa.

About fifteen minutes later they got off at the last stop, still having to take another twenty minutes to walk down the dirt road, back in the countryside to get to the shrine. Kagami looked up, smiling ever so slightly. Looking at the beautiful shrine never got old. This was his home, the one and only Shrine of Miracles.

"I'm running over to the market to get dinner." Midorima said, turning away from Kagami who sighed.

"Why didn't you get enough for the week, baka?" Kagami asked.

"I even got three weeks worth and you managed to eat it all between you, Murasakibara and Aomine." He humphed before marching off down the street.

I shook my head with a laugh before walking in, pushing the huge wooden gates open to reveal one of the most well kept, most beautiful gardens in the world. Suddenly he heard a rustling by his feet. He jumped back lightly as a black kitten with huge pale blue eyes sprang forth, landing on his chest and scrambling up his shoulder, then onto his head where he cowered.

Aomine came jumping too, only to thankfully stop when he realized Kagami was standing there. Kagami closed the gates, also thankful that they didn't have neighbors. Aomine growled slightly as he felt the kitten shake on his head. "Ahomine why are you chasing this little guy? You've scared him!" Kagami yelled as the black panther crouched on the ground, shoulder blades rolling as Kagami pulled the Kitten off his head and held it against his chest.

Aomine shifted back to his other form, an 18 year old man, navy hair with dark tan skin, a full sculpted body, fit for a god, and midnight eyes that twinkled dangerously. "He was trying to catch _my_ koi fish, Bakagami!" Aomine said while still in his crouch on the ground. He stood, becoming level with Kagami as he tugged his black tank top back down in place.

"Those aren't' your koi fish! Neither are they to eat, dumbass!" Kagami yelled back as he headed in the shrine. "I'm home!" He hollered as Aomine pushed him further inside. Kagami turned to glare before carrying the kitten into the kitchen where Aomine still followed.

Kagami opened the fridge, pulling out milk and fish, and placing them in front of the little guy. The kitten nervously glanced at Aomine who was still watching him with a predatory gaze. Kagami glared at he tanned baka before leaning against the counter to pet the kitten as he ate.

"What's your name, huh?" Kagami asked smiling as the kitten rubbed his head along his large palm. He looked over at Aomine but stopped when he saw the look on his face. Something was wrong.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Said a cute, shy little voice. Kagami whipped around to find a blue haired five year old with huge pale blu eyes and pale almost white skin under his hand. Kagami jumped back pointing at the kid.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" he yelled causing the kid to tear up and sniffle. Aomine rose, the same predatory look on his face as he stalked to the counter. Kagami was about to yell at him to leave the kid alone when he smiled and lifted the naked kid into his arms, cradling him and shushing him.

"It's okay Tetsu. He won't hurt you." Aomine, bounced him slightly as the kid balled up his ank top in both hands. "Kagami go find him some clothes." Aomine murmured before heading off toward the inner shrine with Kuroko in his arms.

Once in there he found Akashi sitting on his throne, Kise arranging flowers in a huge golden vase, and Murasakibara dozing against the sliding doors, one long leg drawn up to his chest. As soon as Kuroko saw them he giggled and their heads turned toward them.

"Aominecchi had a kid?" Kise yelled, running over with his golden kimono flapping behind him. Kise smiled broadly when Kuroko poked him in the nose.

"This isn't my son you baka!" Aomine flicked Kise's forhead and the blonde fell back with a cry. "This is a kitten I found in the garden." Aomine switched Kuroko to his other hip before meeting Akashi's calm gaze.

"Bring him here, Daiki." Akashi held out an arm and Aomine did as told. Akashi held him like a baby, pulling him inside his firey red kimono. "This will keep you warm Tetsuya."

Aomine's mouth dropped open. "How did you know his name? I haven't told you yet!"

Akashi's eyes flicked toward him as he smoothed the blue looks down. "I am a god, so I know everything. I also know that he is a newborn god, and a war god at that." Murasakibara leaned over the throne and held out a piece of candy to Kuroko. The kid took it and poped it in his mouth, a smile coming to his face at the sweetness.

"wa ith dis?" He cutely around the piece of candy.

"Vanilla, Kuro-chin " Murasakibara poked his nose lightly and Kuroko climbed up Akashi to poke the god in the giant god in the nose. Akashi tugged him back down and cuddled him inside his Kimono.

"Stay here, Tetsuya. I don't want you to get a cold." Akashi ran his fingers through the long blue locks before humming softly.

Kagami came back in, an old black kimono in hand. "I could only find a students old kimono." He said as he walked toward Akashi. Kise rushed to his side, taking it fom him.

"Here Kurokocchi, let's get you dressed!" Kise said happily as he kneeled at Akashi's feet. Akashi held him him up as Kise dressed him happily.

"What do I call you?" Kuroko asked Kise.

"You can call be Ryouta Ni-chan." Kise said before Akashi turned Kuroko to face him and Murasakibara.

"You can call me Seijuro Ni-chan and him, Atsushi Ni-chan." Akashi told him and the little bluenette only nodded.

" Hey, Tetsu! Call me Daiki Ni-chan!" Aomine yelled as he started putting his navy blue kimono back on.

"I'm Taiga Ni-chan!" Kagami said as he tugged on Aomine's Kimono, hauling him backwards.

"Tiger Ni-chan?" Kuroko questioned and Aomine howled with laughter.

"Yes Tetsu, Tiger Ni-chan." Aomine said as he wiped his eyes. Kuroko hopped down off Akashi's lap and into Kise's arms. The god braided flowers into the childs hair as he watched everyone.

"Why are you here anyway Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he let Aomine go, the god flying forward into his throne.

"Oh well you see…" Kuroko began but stopped as he stared down at his clasped hands.

"What is it Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, peering around to look at his cute face.

"I want to be your friends!" He said blushing as he held his head down.

No one said a word. That was when Midorima walked in, a few bags of grocerys in hand. "Takao hurry up!" He yelled over his shoulder. Midorima glanced at Kuroko before bowing as best he could. "You've finally gotten out of your kitten form, eh Kuroko?"

"Yes Shintaro Ni-chan." Kuroko jumped up, running over to cling to Midorima's pants.

"Go help Takao bring in the groceries and then I make you lunch. You want Macoroni and cheese right?" Midorima asked as he looked down at the clinging child.

"Hai, Shintaro Ni-chan!" Kuroko rushed out side where they heard Kuroko and Takao talking.

"You know him Shintaro?" Akashi asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Kuroko has been hanging around the koi pond lately and I sensed he was a god so I incited him in when you guys weren't around. He will be the fifth and last god of the Shrine of Miracles." Midorima walked off, down the hall toward the kitchen.

A few moments later Takao and Kuroko walked in, several bags with them. "Was Shintaro Ni-chan a good boy today?" Kuroko asked Takao.

"He always is Kuroko." Takao told the child.

"That's good!" Kuroko nodded his head happily.

"Kuroko lunch is ready!" Midorima yelled from the kitchen. Takao and Kuroko disappeared into the kitchen while the four gods and priest stared after them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagami said, a hand on his head.

"I believe we have a new god in the temple, Bakagami." Aomine said, feet thrown over the arm of his throne.

"Indeed we do." Akashi murmured, a small smile on his lips.

…...

**So i hope you liked this one and i tried to plan this out. I think the first few chapters will be them getting to know each other before it gets more serious but please bare with me!**

**Once again Love, Ceres!**


End file.
